Where's that dumb Cowboy?
by minnh
Summary: just when you think everything's ok,,, you suddenly discover something strange and new, and soon you see and feel that you're not ok... and lost, stranded in the midle of nowhere. And Faye tries to escape but there's no way out really... but to go back.
1. Returning

**I'm a frustrated writer, but I've never ever in my life thought of writing an anime fanfic.**

**The truth is, I got so frustrated and hurled up over this anime. I don't think it should end that way!**

**Anyway, just read it please. I'm open to criticisms. Promise!!!**

**Just enjoy...whatever!**

****

****

****

* * *

_It's been three days since I last saw him..._

_I wonder where he is._

_Maybe in Never land... Oz... Wonderland._

_He might be laughing with her now..._

_Julia._

_While there are persons missing his annoying existence.._

_While there's me... not even knowing why these silly tears are streaking down my cheeks, _

_and why am I in his room, hugging his pillow. _

_Why am I even thinking of him?_

_Why am I thinking of you Spike?_

You're so stupid... so stupid...

* * *

"Faye..."

I thought I heard Spike. I wish it's him but when I turned to see, it's Jet.

I hurriedly put my composure back and lost it all at once, realizing Jet knows what I've been trying to hide... And I guess, I can't hide it.

"What?"

He walked across the room and I found him sitting beside me taking spike's pillow away from my grasp.

"You don't need this. Why not do that to the man soundly sleeping outside?"

There was that strange look on his face. And it took a moment before his words were registered to my consciousness.

I didn't know what exactly took over me that I ran... faster than I've ever run before in my entire existence.

_He's back..._ It's like I'm rooted on the floor and I can't take a step.

I don't what to do... _Spike..._On a split second I'm on his side....

Crying...

Damn, stupid me!

I don't even know why I'm doing this.

* * *

_I feel so numb..._

_I can't move... even if I can, I know I won't._

_Hell, where am I._

_Stupid! All I have to do is open my eyes to find out._

_But what if I do?_

_There's nothing out there worth to live for..._

_I hear somebody's voice._

_Julia?_

* * *

Heavily, I opened my eyes... Just to find another pair of them looking at me. Worried.

_Those eyes... I've seen them before. _

_They're not Julia's._

The humming stopped. Or maybe no one's been doing that at all. I could have just remembered it from a dream.

I can't even diminish a dream from reality...

_Who are you?_ I wanted to voice out but my own memory did the answering before I could even ask the pale figure looking down at me.

Faye... 

"You're back." I heard her say.

"Jet's been worried. Nobody else's going to help him with Beebop. Good thing you're conscience still ticks!"

I don't even know if she meant what she said.

She's still crying while letting those words out.

I've never really seen her cry before.

I had to say something...

"Faye..."

She looked eagerly at me, waiting.

"Am I in hell?"

I know what to expect. I know I'll be feeling the pressure of her palm right in my cheek. Left? Or Right? I couldn't care less... Strange, I miss being slapped.

However...

* * *

_Damn you, Spike! _But I don't know why I can't give you the pain you deserve... instead... _Damn it!_

"Hey! What the-"

_I don't even understand why I'm doing this, so just shut up! I think I'm crazy!_

"Jet missed you... I-I'm doing this for him."

_If I'm doing this for Jet, why won't I break up already? I can feel how hot my cheeks flush. _

_At the same time... I can feel strange electric shivers running up and down my spine._

"Ehem! Well, go ahead take your time."

Out of moral intuition maybe, I forced myself away from him. I don't even remember having moral intuition until now. What would he think of me?

Temporary amnesia or selective amnesia? Damn!

"I see you've finished dreaming, Faye," And glanced at me, with a devious grin.

_I can't bear this! That was just temporary insanity! And my worst mental block._

"Jet just missed you so much! I just did a favor for him. Why don't stand up already, so the old man won't worry that much."

He just looked at me, now, smiling from ear to ear. As if he didn't hear me and as though he's innocent of any crime I'm gonna accuse him of.

"You're such a pain!"

I had to get out of here. Now, that I regained my sanity, I couldn't let myself be driven by abnormal brain processing again.

But feet won't move.

_I have to tell him something... I hate myself! This is really hard._

"Hmm... Spike... I-I'm glad you came back."

I stood up abruptly. I don't wanna see his reaction anymore.

And stammered away.

_Damn you, Spike... Damn you..._

* * *

_What a girl! Unpredictable brat..._

_I expected a slap and got a hug. _

_But... that felt ...uhmm...good._

_Wonder when will I be held that way again?_

_I can't believe that immature gambler has a soft spot. I almost thought she's more of a _

_man than those with bounties on their heads._

My thoughts were cut when she stood up. I can feel she's tensed.

Where are you going? I'm not done yet? 

"Faye Valentine."

She stopped. Success!

There's a frustrated look on her face, as though she's struggling with something.

What could she be thinking?

"What?" She snobbishly retorted.

_She's her old self again._

"Can you do me a favor?" She raised an eyebrow at me. Looks like she's gonna hit me as soon as something fishy comes out.

"I miss Jet, too."

She turned around after letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'll tell him."

"No! You don't get it. I love the guy as my brother, so I... can you come here."

At that, she eyed me suspiciously.

"As you can see I'm battered. I'm not fit for any nasty things. Ok? So, why won't you just come here. Think of it as a get-well-soon gift."

Faye took the few steps between us. I know she can sense something... she's hesitating.

But I sense better than her. Maybe she's expecting a serious talk.

The moment she's within reach, I opened my arms.

"I want to hug Jet, too. I wanna make him feel how I missed beebop, Faye."

_She's coming... yeah, come closer._

* * *

_What's this man up to?_ _Just try your luck Spike!_

_We'll what's the harm anyway. If he does something dirty, I'll send him back to slumber._

_I came closer. A one-second embrace won't hurt. But..._

"I changed my mind." He grabbed my hand and I landed on top of him... He's warm breath fanning over my face... I can hear my own heart beat increasing speed, as if wanting to jump out

_Push him away. I can't..._

_I don't know why _

His face drawing near...

_He's gonna kiss me!_

"Jet missed me. You? Did you miss me, Faye?" His voice husky... almost like a whisper. I can see a strange glaze in his eyes.

A split second, his lips met mine.

Oh, God! He blocked the world.

"Eherm! I love romantic movies. I'm kinda mushy sometimes, you know."

I stiffened.

* * *

"Hey, Jet! It's been a while. Faye told me you missed me." The magical moment suddenly came to an end.

Talking about wrong timing!

"Ouch! What the-"

"Go to hell!" and Faye marched away without a second glance.

Jet was delighted, I guess. He's laughing his way out of this! Laughing out loud with his hand on his belly, he's even pointing his finger on me.

_The dumb ass!_

"You know Jet, you just blew up my consolation for ill health. Why do you need to bark at the wrong time?" I'm not really angry. Things are just funny.

_One second, I had Faye in my arms._

_The next thing I knew, I had her palm on my face!_

_It's all because of Jet. Now, he's just laughing at me!_

"I did miss you Spike. But I guess you didn't miss me as much as you miss her, eh?"

_There's a peculiar thing playing in his mind, I just know. Uh-oh!_


	2. Haunting thoughts

**I ran out of time the last time.**

**Well, someone requested for another chapter and I guess I can't help it.**

**Here's the continuation. I only have an hour to do this so, I hope you guys like it!**

**Indulge and digest!**

* * *

_KIss?_

_Kiss!!!_

_That mule-head..._

_Why did he do that?_

_Urgh... _

_Damn! I hate thinking._

It took me alittle while before I gathered myself to one piece.

That imbicile has a way of making other people worry...

and then coming back,

annoying people!

_He's unpredictable._

_Unreadable._

_Apathetic!_

_Arrogant fool!!_

_But I liked it?_

_How Stupid!_

_I liked it..._

* * *

Why did you walk out, Faye? The scene was getting exciting."

Jet was obviously packing up fun.

Fun for himself!

The rugged-haired guy's asleep again.

In the couch.

"I didn't walk out. I stammered away. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, right! A girl like you... and a guy like him."

Any moment, Jet's ready to give the final blow.

A statement of the most peculiar thing to happen to them.

Faye eyed him sharply, her fists clenched.

"Don't you dare predict a disastrous future for me. You're not suppose to predict people's lives gun-head. Your duty is to hunt down bounties and take care of this thing- bebop!"

The man made a sign of retreat, raising his two hands up.

But there's a doubtful smile on his face.

He walked pass Faye to bebop's cockpit.

"Okay! Don't act like you're guilty of something... You'll have a beautiful future. How many years...? Little Spikes and Fayes running around. This place will turn into a battle field!"

And laughed himself away from her.

_J-e-t!_

_No way!_

_That's not a beautiful future..._

_That's a living catasthrope!_

_How dare you mark my death for me?_

_Errrrrrr..._

* * *

But Jet locked himself in the cockpit already, enjoying the thoughts playing on his mind.

_They sure look good together._

_Only problem is..._

_They're not good being together!_

_What kind of fools!_

But his face suddenly darkened as he remember a few facts that still live.

_Julia's gone._

_Spike needs somebody._

_Faye has no home to come back to._

_She needs a family._

He let his foot settle it's weight on the next seat and dive down to deeper thinking.

Trying to build something.

_A little cocky plan..._

_No it's too corny..._

_NO!_

Ahhh!!!

_I gotta come up with something._

A wide boyish grin crosses his face, making it evident that he has something on his mind.

_The most magnificent thing I ever thought of._

_But how?_

_Have to wait a little time, I guess._

_Jet, you're a genius!_

* * *

A gun.

A paper teared to pieces.

A rose.

The cemetery.

Lee.

Viscious.

Death.

Julia.

And Spike's been into that dream.

But it's not a dream actually.

Because dreams are supposed to be happy.

_A nightmare..._

_When will I have a dream?_

He's trap inside.

He knows it's not reality but he can't go out.

_I don't want to wake up yet._

_Julia..._

* * *

Muttering Julia's name.

Faye heard him.

She's been sitting there for two consecutive hours.

All she heard was a faint calling of someone's name.

It's unexplainable why she feels there's a stake stabbed somewhere inside her.

_I feel pain..._

_Where?_

_No!_

_That's just my stomach._

_Faye Valentine, you just need to eat._

_I guess..._

She glanced at him.

Gradually, she was tempted to shove the strands of hair covering his face.

After doing so, her eyes rested on his lips...

Only to hear those lips call out a name.

Julia.


	3. Anew!

"BANG!!!

Welcome cowboys!

Our new bounty for today is...

Gosh, this won't be easy, I'm warning you.

10 million is on the head of this guy!

Stephen Cock!!!

The authority and some well-known organizations are after him.

According to a reliable source he's in-

Oops, we ran out of time.

Sorry but we have to part.

So, cowboys, good luck!"

BANG!!!

* * *

_10 million_

A sudden shifting from the back told her she's not alone anymore.

_Yeah, right!_

Jet and Spike stood there looking interested.

"How 'bout that, Faye?"

Jet asked directly.

She knows the other guy's out of this.

"10 million, Jet. Why not?"

He turned to him.

"How 'bout you?"

Faye glared at Jet.

_He's okay now but I don't think he should include himself to any kind of this stuff, yet._

But he ignored her and waited patiently for Spike, whose eyes were still focused on black, blank monitor.

"When?"

"Well, I have to track the jackal first. With such sum, I bet that'll take time."

Faye just listened to them.

Thoughts were jumping up and down on her my mind.

_Why would you let him?_

_He can't._

_But who am I to know what's best for him?_

_I don't really know him._

"Faye!"

"Hey, dumb-dumb!"

That shook her off.

"Who are you calling names, spikehead?"

Raising an eyebrow and ready to bite - ehem! Fight rather.

"We've been discussing objectives here and you're just admiringly stunned."

It's been his habit, annoying Faye and making her his recipient of his sarcasm.

"You must have mistaken admiration for irritation, stupid!"

She doesn't care about sending such words back because somehow she feels his presence only through these kinds of instances.

If he's not trying to annoy her or talking to Jet, he's been shutting himself in his room.

Thinking.

Maybe.

He's a bit distant on most times.

Distant than he was before.

"Lay back! No more cockfighting for today. We have a project."

Jet's been the referee and the mediator, always.

Spike raised both hands as a sign of a truce.

"If this guy we're suppose to hunt down is that witty, we won't find him easily."

"So you suggest?"

"Eherm! I think I know who's in your mind Spike. You know this person Faye-Faye. Don't wanna admit it but if she was here, I know it won't be hard tracking the guy down, Faye- Faye and Spike-Spike."

Only one name was on their mind.

But would she be willing to come back to help them now that she found a place where she really belongs?

_Ed._

* * *

"Ein-Ein and Ed are okay here, Faye- Faye. I don't think I can go there, anyway. Dad-dad always takes us with him. I'm having fun, Faye-Faye!"

The familiar smile on her face grew even brighter.

_It's obvious Ed._

_Good for you..._

But they really need her help.

The old man's having a hard time finding this Stephen Cock.

There's a different mark on his face when he remembers Ed and Ein.

He misses you two and Spike, too.

"Ed, just this once. Come on. The guys are going crazy. They miss you and they really really need your help."

There was hesitation on her face.

Ein jumped up on Ed and covered Ed. He's barking as a sign of recognition.

"See, Ein wants to help."

Ed shove the dog a little to have a view of Faye.

"Well, I dunno. But maybe Ein wants to, so i'll try Faye-Faye. I'll ask dad-dad."

"Okay. But please hurry up."

"Yes, Faye- Faye! Tell Jet-Jet and Spike-Spike i miss bebop-bop."

'This kid's hopeless.' she murmured before signaling off.

* * *

Computer Search

Results found: Stephen Cock

According to Universal Police:

Stephen Cock

A new blacklist. He robbed the recently concluded seminar for engaged couples in Titan's Space Cruise.

He stole a few important jewels auctioned in the said event. These included the "Black Ice Berg", a necklace supposedly for a bride.

Nothing follows

* * *

"Well, that's all!" Jet frowns as he reads the few details revealed about their bounty.

"I wonder how much that necklace's worth."

Jet eyed him for a moment and coughed.

"Jet, it must be worth something. It's in for bidding and I don't think he'll have 10 million under his nose if he didn't steal anything that high valued. Besides, it's the only accessory highlighted."

Spike detailed, a-matter-of-factly.

They're not really sure if they can count on Ed.

The twerp's living the life she longed for.

How could they object?

But all they get from the web are bio-data facts, and tiny-winy scraps of information.

They need some kind of angel to show up.

"Tell me, Jet..."

His tone was deep, not a hint of feeling could be reflected, and it was neither a command nor a plain request. It seemed like the most common words any person would say.

"What?"

Jet was at ease like he always had been.

The word flew out of Spike's mouth. The question he wanted to ask two days ago, since he woke up.

"Why, Jet?"

"Why what? Speak English, Spike."

But he knew very well what he was asking.

"You're still alive because it's not yet your time. Satisfied?"

"Cut the crap, Jet. I want details. I've been keeping this and I'm going to explode."

He let out a deep sigh before giving up.

"The Spike I knew wouldn't care whether he live or die. But since you're persistent... it's Faye."

_Faye?_

_How's she related to my... hmmm... resurrection?_

"The day you left, I went to meet somebody. He told me you won't make it. I had the feeling it's your last flight...

Every night since then Faye's been ... well... a lot different. She tried to act normal at first but what she didn't know was that i see her creeping out bed. She goes to your room and stays there."

"What's she doing there? Calling me names and throwing vulgar words in the air, hoping I'd hear whatever word spills out?"

"Kinda but a little different than what you expect, though."

_How different? _The question was playing on his mind before Jet continued his narration.

"Every night, she massacres your room and if your pillow was alive, then, I say it'll be dead on the spot. She's been embracing your pillow, muttering your name. I witnessed those moments when she would almost fall over the bed because she's crying... I decided to track you down dead or alive. Luckily I found you... soundly sleeping in a comfy bed while we were dead tired of worrying! -I mean F-Faye... she was really worried and depressed over it."

_Lying old Jet._

"I brought you here that day you woke up. She woke you up, I guess. And that's also when I saw a mushy scene. You know what I mean?"

Before Spike could even react, something flew over and hit Jet's face. It was Spike's shirt, stripped of on some part.

"What are you gossiping about? We have work to do. Men, you can't trust them."

and Faye turned around before any of them could digest what just happened.

"What happened to that?" Looking at his shirt, he suspiciously eyed Jet.

"Uhm... She did that. The day you left, she got a pair of scissors and started cutting it off. I even heard her call you... It was something like. 'Stupid Spikehead! Damn you.' I hope you won't take it against her."

But there was that teasing glitter on his face.

Obviously he wanted him to pick up some message.

'"Ed said he's not sure if he can help!"

They heard Faye from outside.

_The dumb-dumb! _

_Speaking behind my back._

_Well..._

_I should still thank Jet._

_But I won't let that cock-head's ego rise up!_

_Even though..._

_I admit... I did those silly things because of him._

_Why I did that?_

_I don't know._

* * *

**Well, an hour passed by!**

**Wait , i'll try adding a new chapter tomorrow.**

**That is if you're still interested in this... uhmm... story?**

**Dunno what kind!**

**Well, it's kinda falls on the romantic side, I guess.**

**:-P**

**Sayonara for now!**


	4. Plotting the points

**Didn't I promise I'll provide another chapter?**

**It's a little depressing if I just leave it like that.**

**So...**

**I'll try to finish it.**

**P.S.**

**To those who liked the previous chapters and to those who were curious enough to check it out, well...**

**Geez, thanks!**

**:-)**

****

* * *

"WHAT!!!"

Faye and Spike glared at Jet, as though he just said they'll die after a sec.

"You have to pretend as a couple for one week. Do you still want me to repeat it?"

_It's a great plan._

_Stephen Cock will really be on the run for his life._

_And I'm on for a wonderful movie._

_A true to life movie courtesy of these two hard-headed._

__

It's been on Jet's mind for almost a week now.

The best plan, according to him, is to attend one of the programs Cock gate crashes.

The guy they're looking for will also be there for sure.

Disguised.

So they need to be extra careful and ultimately brilliant, as Jet proposed.

They have to put up a show.

"Jet, I don't think that's necessary. We don't even know his face."

Spike's been a little isolated for the pass few days.

He isolated himself rather inside his room...

until now of course and it's just because they need to talk about some plot.

_What are you up to Jet?_

__

Jet explains a few details before Spike turns his back.

"Hey, Spike! Where are you going?"

"Around someplace.How do you suppose I'd work with a hard-headed, hot tempered, and irresponsible man- I mean Faye."

He gives Faye a sideway glance before muttering something something under his breath.

'We'll die just after a minute of this show.' he said but she heard him clearly.

A soft thud on his shoulders made him look back and-

PAAAKKKK!!!

He almost lost his balance due to Faye's wild anger.

"How dare you! Arrogant pig. If there's someone who should complain about all of this- IT SHOULD BE M-E- ME!!!"

Spike regained his balance and glared at her.

"This is physical harrassment! A crime for violating the freedom of expression. You'll pay for physical injury."

"Physical injury? Huh! Dimwit, you should be thrown in a barber shop for clean cut. Or one of these days i'll do that myself. The next morning i'll greet you with a smile and say, 'Good Mornig Baldy!' That's less than what you deserve Spike-head."

Stiil, trying to subdue himself, he shifted his face away from Faye's vulcanic face. (Looks like she's really had it!)

"Next time maybe i'll dye your hair red. That'll certainly match your brutal personality - and your unadmirable attitudes!"

Their exchange of Beautifully matrimonic, Anticipating, Divine words- or in short BAD words was cut off by a series of Jet's striking sentences.

"YOU"RE NOT YET INTO IT BUT FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD FROM YOUR OWN MOUTHS, SEEMS LIKE YOU CARE ENOUGH FOR EACH OTHER TO CHANGE YOUR HAIRDO'S. THAT'S MORE THAN GREAT!"

"SHUT UP JET!!!"

But he ignored them.

"You know, you really need to do this. Did you ever hear any single going to a week-long seminar titled as 'CUPID'S PLOT' -seminar for married people?"

None could disagree, however.

So, they end up concluding that they'll do this for 10 million.

"Tidbits to remember: Be loving and caring. Forget who you are. and the third one pretend you don't know each other."

"Huh?" They reacted in synchronization.

"Because if you know each other, that will totally ruin everything including realizing you're better off slapping each others face than clasping each others' hands."

Spike let out a cough intentionally.

"Jet, I guess you're right about us forgetting who we're with but... you're wrong about one thing."

Jet and Faye waited for whatever he'll declare.

"We may not be better off clasping hands... but practically we're not better off with slapping each others' faces because that'll be totally be shameful on my part. Imagine Faye slapping my right cheek and then me, hitting her right and then vice versa. It's a destructive issue on my gender. But if we were punching each others' noses, i don't think there'll be an issue on Faye's gender. She maybe more of a man than Stephen Cock."

Jet held his belly and laughed.

Faye left giving Spike a little remembrance on his right cheek.

And Spike touches it, easing the pain somehow.

But, hell! There's a mark of Faye's palm on his face.

* * *

Ed and Ein came back, causing noise pollution inside bebop.

Ed says her father allowed her to visit and stay with them whenever she desires as long as she still goes home to him most of the time.

"Faye-Faye and Spike-Spike? Uhmm... That's great! But it'll be more realistic if they have a baby."

Ed ran around imitating a jet plane and Ein came running after her.

She didn't even notice the expressions mark on their faces. (Jet, Faye, and Spike)

"Weee! Wee!"

"Kids!" Faye bombed out.

Jet just smiled at them. And the truth was, he missed them and is glad to have them back.

But Spike was neither affected nor interested.

Something was really bugging him.

* * *

They tracked Stephen Cock already.

He's in Jupiter.

And their hunch was right.

He'll attend the 'CUPID's PLOT- seminar for married people' with his partner.

But they don't even know what he looks like.

Much more who could the partner be.

* * *

BUT TWO SOULS ARE HAVING A TINSY BITSY PROBLEM

* * *

_What am I suppose to do?_

_One week?_

_One week..._

_With that- that urgh!_

_Let him hold my hand?_

_Let him whisper sweet word?_

_Double- ah, no!_

_Triple my patience a hundred times._

_Subdue myself, all the times!_

_No way._

_I won't do such things for his sake._

_He can't do any of those, either._

_**But will I let him kiss me?**_

Faye shook her head as much as she can and as long as her head doesn't take off.

_I shouldn't think of such thing._

__

Her eyes traveled along the lines of the window. Outside, she can see the vast blackness.

Absentmindedly, she whispered.

'_It's too tempting'._

__

After realizing what she just said, she turned around to make sure nobody heard her.

_No!_

_I-i mean too disgusting!_

_Errrrrrrrr........_

_Damn that mule headed spike head!_

__

* * *

__

Spike is lying comfortably on his bed.

His hands at the back of his head.

His left knee rose, while the other leg rested on it.

His eyes are fixed on the blank ceiling.

One hour left, before they'll set their feet on Jupiter.

They'll have to act as a couple.

_Faye Valentine..._

_**Will she let me kiss her?**_

But as soon as the thought came, he dimissed it.

Because locked in his memory is the face of someone else.

Yet...

_**Faye Valentine...**_

The name rings all over the corner of his consciousness.

Faye's been on his mind since the day he woke up and found her waiting for him to come to life again.

The thought of her hugging his pillow, rampaging his room out of deliberate annoyance or... because she misses him, and knowing that she's been crying, was pushing through the back of his mind.

Nobody really ever cried for him.

Not even Julia.

But they're both different based on his own judgement.

_A lot different..._

Still, something inside woke up that day.

It was guilt.

Guilt of knowing he became selfish enough not to consider other people.

He must been right to face his haunting past but... bebop became sort of his home.

Jet was kinda a brother, and they met the others.

Ein, the wiz dog; Ed, the genius hacker; and Faye, the ultimate eye sore.

_Eyesore, eh?_

_She's too cute to be considered a sorry sight._

_Well, I admit she's cute but..._

_Hell, getting close to her is like committing suicide!_

_I don't want a palm marked on my face._

_But...maybe a kiss mark will do._

Smile.

He was smiling until he noticed...

Jet on propped on his elbow, sitting on a chair watching him!

"Finished dreaming?"

There's a gloat in his eyes.

He sat up on the bed and locked his eyes on Jet's.

"You've been spying on me, Jet?'

Jet stood up and patted his back.

"Dreams do come true. Do you believe? Just try to be kind to her and maybe you'll be good friends."

And he started towards the door.

"Sorry, I'm not usually kind to animals, Jet."

He said after him.

The old guy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled to himself.

"Yah, yah! Go ahead believe whatever you want to believe. But that's a different kind of animal, eh?"

And left him.

Spike heard him laugh keeping the joke to himself.

_Great!_

_Just great!_

_Jet's been up to something._

__

But he feels okay rather than annoyed on what Jet just said.

His lips curved into a thin smile.

_Dumb old Jet..._

_Animal?_

_Yah, Faye's too cute to be an animal._

He imagined her with a fur, bit longer ears, big paws, tiny claws, and a large beak.

_What's that supposed to be?_

__

And soon he felt his tummy ache because of laughter.

* * *

"I hear your boyfriend or husband laughing Faye-Faye."

Ed remarked hearing a series of laughter from Spike's room.

"Yeah, I hear him. But he's not my boyfriend, fiancé, and definitely not my husband Ed. That's not gonna happen even in my worst nightmare!"

The dog was lying down but immediately stood up.

Ein barked at her.

_What a dog!_

_You too, Ein?_

_Damn!_

_What kind of disease has been inflicted on these people- and on the dog?_

_Insanity maybe._

__

"Go away, Ein. If you want to bark all day, go to Spike. He's a bone man."

"That's a funny way to address your sweetheart, Faye"

Jet was leaning on the door.

"Ahh! What's wrong with you? You all need the experts' help."

She dashed away, hearing Ed telling Ein to play with her.

_This shouldn't be called bebop._

_It should be Booby-bop!_


	5. Opening the theater curtain

Three... two... one...!

'_We're here...' _Faye thought.

'_We're here...'_ Spike thought.

Jet already told them to get ready.

They won't be that far if something goes wrong.

And they were left.

* * *

The plan was all set.

It's now time for execution.

They're both ready, physically.

Emotionally, mentally, and psychologically – hard to tell.

Fifteen minutes ago, they've been waiting patiently and quietly.

Now, their mission starts. It's not gonna be easy, they both know, because the outcome won't depend on them individually but on their performance as a partner.

That's the kind of scene you don't see everyday specially in bebop's territory.

All their things had been packed already and someone will meet them and take them to the seminar's location.

"Things are really strange! A week-long seminar, is a stupid idea. Whoever organized it, must have a loose screw in the brain."

Faye conveyed.

"Maybe it's just another of those 'let's develop our relationship thing' after all, it's intended for married couples."

Bluntly, Spike said without any hint of annoyance in the delay of their service.

Faye starts to stomp her left foot impatiently. "This is absolutely getting on my nerves. What time will that person, Jet talked to, fetch us? We're just starting and it's already turning my eyes to fire!"

But Spike was calmer than her. He seated himself on a side street bench; rather amuse with viewing the irritated Faye.

"What are you looking at, Spike?" she retorted.

_Gees she'll never change. _He thought before he sighted well- polished black van approaching.

"Stop wailing. I think that's it."

He was obviously correct.

It stopped in front of them and a wide-grinning black came out from the driver's seat and greeted them.

He opened the door for them.

"I'm sorry for the delay Mr. and Mrs. Spiege. I had a little problem with this baby."

He was explaining and started narrating the whole story behind the impediment.

They were avoiding direct conversations, but were just listening to the driver.

Once or twice Faye would comment and even ask questions but Spike...

He was preoccupied with his own thoughts.

And Faye would steal a glance once in a while.

"You're a newlywed, I bet."

The black guy who introduced himself as Jack, popped out noticing the situation on hand.

_Why aren't they talking to each other? _He was wondering.

"Uhmm, yeah. But we're somewhat exhausted from the trek."

Spike made the answer.

_Not to add a little thinking on the way._

_Jet, you're a lunatic!_

He took Faye's hand and covered it with his.

"Well, we're just both tired."

There was an anonymous tint in his eyes, but Faye doubted if it was for real

_Damn! Why should I even think it's true. _

_This is all a show._

_We have an operation to undertake._

_It's just for that..._

Intentionally, she rested her head on his chest.

"Yah."

Jack concentrated on the road.

Faye can't even see the indefinable expression on Spike's face.

It wasn't annoyance.

Nor was it anxiety.

It was just... kinda... contented?

Indescribable.

* * *

Jack dropped them by on a hotel.

They found their way to their room.

For of course, Jet already arranged that.

They'll have separate rooms.

They learned from the receptionist that the occupants of the hotel are only those attending the said seminar.

Before they could go to their own rooms, the receptionist handed them a handbook.

It says on the cover, "Cupid's Plot. A three-day seminar for married couples."

_Three days?_

The question came to their realization.

Did Jet made a mistake when he said it was supposed to be one week?

They had to ask.

The receptionist told them the exact length was diminished because of some maladjustment on the budgetary thing.

This changes some of their plans.

It'll be hard to figure which of the pairs around them were Cock and his partner.

* * *

"What a stupid program!"

Faye exasperatedly remarked as soon as she laid herself heavily on the bed.

Spike came inside the room and browse around before turning to her.

"It's not that dull."

He smiled at her oddly.

She threw a pillow on him.

And went straight into the bathroom after grabbing a few garments from her bag.

* * *

The feeling of her hand on mine seem as though it fits perfectly.

There's something missing now that I'm not holding it.

_This is ambiguous._

I looked forward just to get a glance at the bathroom door.

I hear the shower.

_She's inside._

I have to grant myself emancipation from this.

_Maybe it's better if I sleep._

I laid myself heavily on the bed and drifted off.

And...what the hell?!

I see her when I close my eyes.

Her face.

And...

_Gees, no more!_

_I need to go somewhere else._

"Uh, Faye!"

I called out.

Hurry. Please hear me.

"What spike head?" she retorted.

"I'm going for a walk."

And I left.

I don't care if she heard the last thing I said.

I really don't care.

Gotta get away.

_Why is this happening to me?_

__

* * *

_Where's that dumb cowboy going?_

_Well, I hope he wouldn't get himself into trouble or else._

I turned the shower off when I heard him.

He said he'd go for a walk.

Why would I bother to answer?

I know he would go out anyway even if I say no.

He's just too aggravated with my presence.

_That goat! _

_He seemed really sweet back there._

_During the program he was holding my hand._

_And was being kind._

_He was totally different._

I finished drying myself and decided to take a walk myself.

What kind of place is this if I won't be out to check it?

* * *

Spike had been sitting on that chair, sipping coffee for almost an hour now.

He's been busy watching around and observing who would possibly be Stephen Cock.

_This is really easy._

_So easy I think I'll be through this after ten years!_

_Old Jet._

_I wonder what Faye's doing right now._

_Uhmm..._

_Maybe sleeping._

Just then he looked up and found a middle-aged man sitting in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Hey dude! What are you doing here alone?"

The man was friendly.

_Maybe a conversation with a sane person would make me sane too._

The man let a hand and said, "I'm Wayne. I'm attending the Cupid's Plot."

He shook hands with Wayne.

* * *

_Finally!_

_My favorite bounty hunter, Spike Spiege.  
_

_I bet he's after me._

_Hah!_

He smirked.

_He's after me._

With that, he laughed devilishly to himself.

And he found himself enjoying the time with his captor.

_We'll see about that._

_Count on your luck._

_You'll need it, boy!_

* * *

**Hey folks!**

**Gomen for delayed updates. I'm really busy.**

**But I appreciate all the readers and their reviews.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Gotta go. I still have a class to catch. The next chapters (I mean chapterS) will be more exciting.**

**The fun's just starting.**

Tsuzuku...


	6. Different Perceptions

**Hello! I know I kinda gave you a hard time with this fic. Just been busy – I mean really BUSY! **

**I've been hook up on my notes and some papers need to be signed by a handful of professors (teachers who are scheduled to come to school for the signing of clearances on different dates). XP **

**Well, so to make it up... tanananan!!! I finished this chap for you.**

**Oooh... Touchy? Well, You don't know what I went through before I could upload a chapter. Hah! Just enjoy.**

**I'll wait for your email and reviews. **

****

* * *

Spike sighed upon reaching the door of the room he is supposed to occupy. They got two rooms because he knew that volcanic eruption will occur the moment they flare an argument.

_Is she asleep already? Maybe she got tired because of the whole day observing around and quiet investigating._

_Hah! I'm not even sure if that's what she did._

_That brat!_

He was looking at the brown door next to his, plainly carved and painted with white like the rest.

He took another deep sigh before turning the knob.

As soon as he opened the door, an unidentified flying object almost hit him had he not shut the door quickly.

He heard it hitting the back of the door instead and there was that shattered noise.

"What was that?"

Carefully he opened the door again and peeked in. He stared at the wet back of the door, stinking with alcohol and then, on the floor.

Shattered pieces of a beer bottle were scattered on the neat welcome rag.

His eyes wandered around the room.

It's a mess!

Some pillows were shred off; cottons and cover on the floor beside the bed, and a few feathers in mid-air.

A blanket was covering half of a chair standing upside down.

There were bottles of beer, almost all of them empty; with bottle caps at the floor near the bedside drawer.

And the beer – it stinks!

The advocator?

There, arms wrapped around her legs; blue strands of hair almost covering half of her face; her cheeks flushed; her eyebrows met; her lips wet with liquor; frustration and irritation mark on her face;, was Faye.

"That – Hik! **B**ooby! **I**mbecile – Hik! **T**ramp, so **C**heap. **H**ypocrite! Putting Faye Valentine in disgust... That **BITCH**! Hik!"

She grabbed a bottle from on top of the side table drawer. And it flew directly towards Spike.

This time, he caught it before it could hit his face.

He looked at Faye coolly. "That's not how a wife should welcome her husband."

"What are you doing here? Hik! Dammi – Hik! I mean dammit, damn you and that scarlet! Get out of my room, Spike." That was more of an ultimatum than a simple order, like it's a matter of life and death – his life and death to be exact.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're hopeless. I went back here for a goodnight sleep and found my suppose-to-be wife drunk, **my** **room **a disaster, and flying bottles welcoming me. All the time I was thinking, you're soundly asleep in the next room, because you were exhausted from whatever you did today after the seminar this morning. Including that you have made a few mingling around and tried to investigate who Stephen Cock could be."

"Hik! You spike-head – "

"Just give me the keys of the other room, then."

He gazed at the door. And then, around the room.

Pretty disastrous!

_This is a catastrophe._

_Whatever got into her mind?_

After a few seconds, he realized the sudden silence inside the room.

He turned his gaze at the bed and at the girl who fell sideways with her head hanging at the edge of the bed.

"Great! Presenting a sleeping bounty-headed drunkard as my wife. Whatever got into Jet's mind that he got lazy to think of some bright ideas?"

Nevertheless, he walked towards Faye and stared at her for some time.

Unaware that he's been standing there for such a long time, his hands seem to have their own minds and supported her head, laying her properly on the bed.

Her face still flushed, she smells of a feminine perfume and alcohol, and her lips are still wet with beer.

His eyes focused on her lips as he lowered his face...

A sudden rush of consciousness came to Spike and he stop, his face a few inches from her.

He stood up and shook his head, walking away to start looking for the key.

In his mind, specifically in the unconscious level, a voice was blurting out,

_Would you leave her like that?_

_Wearing the same dress she wore this day?_

_And smelling like she's been soaked in a drum of beer?_

The chilly air was coming in from the open window. He stood there for a few sec to freshen his mind before closing it and smiling thinly to the sleeping Faye.

He lit a fresh stick of cigarette and carried his coat on his shoulder.

'I'm just her man for the show... but I'm not her prince charming,.' He whispered before browsing around the room looking for the other room's key.

Morning.

The second day of the Seminar.

Her eyes opened. She listened to the emptiness and silence with mind blank.

She felt dizzy and her head aches.

_Must be the alcohol._

Eventually, what happened the night before came to her.

_That red-headed bitch..._

She recalled everything.

She went to the casino to have at least a bit of consolation for her frustration.

Out of the blue, she realized something else.

_Spike?_

Looking around, she discovered everything's in place.

There are no more bottles scattered, the chair's properly standing, pillows and blanket stack up on top of it, and cap bottles and shattered pieces are no where to be seen.

The bed, however, he left untouched.

She touched herself and evaluated if something's aching aside from her head.

Nothing was really wrong with her except for the head.

_But where's Spike?_

She need not to ask the query twice. The door slowly opened and the guy came in.

Spike stood there, leaning at the back of the door.

He heard somebody moving from inside.

_At last. She's awake._

Standing up, he finished the cigarette and threw it on the trashcan in between the two doors.

The incident last night crossed his mind...

'He couldn't find the key and so, he decided to leave but he wasn't allowed to.

Why?

It's because the organizers strictly forbid anyone to stay out unless with his or her partner.

They say the night should be spent beside your spouse.

That's part of their campaign for building strong family ties starting with the couple.

He stayed outside of the suite until a house cleaner came.

He asked her if there's a spare key but she said there's a problem at the reception area. The keys have been mixed up because of a simple accident.

She told him, she knows them.

They're the only couple who rented two rooms for the seminar.

Spike remembered what he replied. "The other rooms for special purposes like tonight. We just had a pretty worse quarrel."

And he smiled at her.'

_Too much for a good night sleep and this seminar._

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why should everything happen to me?" he said to himself before entering the room.

Faye was just staring at him.

Her face's unreadable.

She looked away and stood up to open the window.

"Good thing you woke up. We still need to attend some seminar. And I hope you found out something about Cock."

Faye looked at him and smirked.

"Where did you sleep last night? I have the other key in my pocket. I remember seeing you but I don't know what happened exactly. "

Spike took off his coat and placed it on a chair.

Faye seems a little strange.

"You were drunk if you don't remember. I slept outside because a drunkard bounty-headed woman's already sleeping on my bed. You forgot to leave the other room's key somewhere visible. I was left with no other choice but to stay outside, rather than stay with a woman talking about another woman last night. Now, I'm not sure if she finally decided to change her gender."

Sarcasm was evident. He hadn't slept and he wasn't on the mood. But calmness was on his face.

She blinked before laughing out unexpectedly.

_Huh?_

_Now, what's her problem?_

"I think you're mad."

He waited for some violent reaction but he had none.

"Hah! Are you laughing because of the idea that you've finally recognized yourself as that belonging to the third sex?"

That did it. Faye stopped cackling and faced him with one eyebrow raised.

"Hell! What else is in your brain spike-head aside from stupid ideas? I was laughing because I was having fun imagining you crouched at my doorsteps. What room keys, anyway?"

"What a big brat! I meant the key for the other room you are supposed to occupy. This is **my room**, so it happens you forgot. You wasted your time drinking rather than trying to solve our case. Moreover, don't you know they have an anti-littering campaign in this hotel. You and your bad attitudes."

Spike was cold and calm but there's annoyance in his voice.

For some reasons, he couldn't even determine why Faye brings out the hell outta him.

She got hold of a pillow from the stack up on a chair and it pitched it to him. He caught it.

"You blue-headed gorgon !"

Faye came closer and pointed a finger at him.

"If I hadn't known better I'd say you've been out the whole day yesterday trying to figure out something about that stupid man with the bounty under his noses. Instead, I saw you enjoying a cup of coffee with some man with eyeglasses. Dammit! Tramp!"

He shoved her finger aside. "This is the worst idea Jet ever came up with. No man with some other choice would probably agree to this. Why didn't I think of hiding somewhere here and wait for Cock to come out and then, take him out by myself? That's much better than trying to put up with dimwitted brat, who couldn't even keep her part of the bargain."

Faye slapped him with folded blanket.

"It isn't my fault that there's no development. It's the second day and this damn whole thing's getting through my skin! So much for your wishes. You agreed with this plan because you're an imbecile and you're not in the right senses. You're such a no-good, act-like-know-better, arrogant brute!"

"Why don't you look at yourself? God must've made the worst mistake upon creating your personality. Or maybe Satan did the job for him. Maybe you're a witch before if reincarnation's true. And you're still a witch up to this moment! Why don't you just ruin someone else's life?"

Faye defiantly stared at him.

Somehow he felt something nice with her reaction. '_Must be familiarity', _he just thought

"Bamboozle asshole! Dupe! Don't blame me for anything. It's your fault. If you got the key from me yesterday morn maybe you could have given stupid self a nice nap. Come to think of it, maybe you did it on purpose but because I got drunk, your plan backfired. Mule-headed, dimwit!"

It was his turn to shout at her.

"I would never even think of anything close to your suspicion. I'm not the desperate type. Besides, I'm not the suicidal kind! And stop calling me names. That's blasphemy!"

They were shouting at each other and not even the bright morning could ease their hot heads.

Spike comb his hand through his hair. _This is exasperating!_

"We should worry about Stephen Cock and his partner and not about each other. So, will you quit barking?!"

She glowered at him. "You're the one who started bawling, Spiky!"

He had enough. "In the first place y –"

Before he could finish his words, the door banged open and two chambermaids stood by the doorway with the guy he met yesterday.

That's Wayne.

"What's happening?"

Unexpectedly, Faye burst out crying.

"You jerk! How could you forget it was our anniversary yesterday? I waited for you last night but you went back almost at midnight. How could you disregard our special day?" she blurted out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Faye?_

"It was?" He was too dumbfounded that by the abrupt act she put up that he didn't absorb the situation they're in.

Faye sharply glanced his way.

"I mean it w-was! I'm sorry I forgot."

She blubbered louder. "Sorry? That's all you can say? Oh... no! How could you do this to me, Spike?"

"Hey, say, we could do it today."

A fierce look was on her face.

"What's with you? Where did you ever got the idea that anniversary can shift dates? What could I expect? All you know is about gun, outer space, bou – "

Her eyes grew wide as Spike covers her mouth.

The warmth of his lips made her shiver in a positive way.

Little electrical tremors quiver something in her.

She closed her eyes and opened them upon hearing Spike's calm voice.

"A wife doesn't usually yell at her husband just because he forgot their anniversary. And yes, events such as that can be shifted." He whispered enough only for her to hear.

Faye blinked, still dazed.

"Now, am I forgiven?" His voice was so sweet and sincere.

Deep inside she wished it's real.

"Y-yes..."

The sound of clapping made her remember the persons at their doorsteps.

"What a scene? Ain't that cute? I went here to check on you, Spike, and lucky for me I witnessed a sweet scene."

A big grin's playing on Wayne's face. While, the two chambermaids stood there smiling.

They left after a few seconds. The two ladies, apologizing for the interruption and Wayne reminding him about the convention at 9am and that he'll introduce his wife later.

Wayne just passed by the corridor and joined in with the maids when they heard the yells and bawls; he said.

They were left alone again, with Spike still holding Faye's hand.

She separated from his hold and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" the voice was still calm but the sweetness had wandered off.

She eyed him and then shook his hand off. "This isn't my room. I mistook it as mine last night because they look the same. Now, I'm going to the other room to clean myself and get dresses. We have an event to attend."

There's no clue of whatever strange thing she's feeling. Just simple statements.

He let her walk away.

After she left, Spike took a seat. In his mind Faye's face bothers him.

_Faye Valentine..._

He took out a stick of cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

_I should try to be kinder to her._

_Faye..._

__

He stood in front of Faye's door.

He turned around, closed his eyes, and sighed.

Absentmindedly, he turned around and knocked. His fist, however did not land on something hard. Instead, it subtly hit Faye's nose.

He lowered his hand and stood in front of her.

She smiled at him thinly, and reached for his tie.

"You're old enough to fight some bad guys, but you can't even wear your tie properly. Dimwit."

Spike let her fix it. He was in no mood to argue, contradict, or quarrel with her.

When Faye was through with it, they left the floor together.

"So, what really happened to you yesterday?" Spike asked her before entering the elevator.

And as they ride the elevator six floors down to the ground floor, she narrated the whole story without hesitation.

_It's different talking to her this way... but it feels alright._

* * *

**So, that's the chap something started between the two. Well, sometimes things just happen, because the characters realized some views, or... because the writer got tired of them always heating up an argument and decided it's time for some adjustments.**

**He! He! He! :-P**

**Be patient please... Minnh is really a busy person. Swear!**

**The next chaps are coming. It's 2 in the morning and I just wanna be through all this so I could start take a nap. **


	7. Fire and Water Meets

"Do you think he's here?"

She consulted him as her eyes roam around the room.

He tilted his head to look at her.

She was unaware that he's looking at her. She sipped her drink and her brows met when she sighted a possible disguising man.

"I don't know. But it's Jet and Ed who assured me that Cock and his partner are targeting this event. You know those two."

"Ah… They better be right. This hasn't been so easy."

He understands her somehow. It's easy for Faye Valentine to rush to things and finish everything right there and then rather than waiting for some guy to show up in three days.

When the long speeches and preaches about weddings and families were through, the head organizer announced that they can all socialize and talk among themselves, learn about the family-life and make friends.

Seated on their table with two cocktails, Spike and Faye imperceptibly observe everyone.

Many were possible suspects but still, they have to wait for Cock to do the first move. They have agreed that they'll wait.

Her eyes were focused on a tall, lean man with a black woman when she saw somebody approaching their table.

The guy Spike said he met yesterday and the one who was able to witness their act this morning ─ Wayne.

But what caught her attention was the woman with him; wearing a flirtatious above-the-knee-length scarlet dress, matching her red hair.

The two reached them and she knows the woman hadn't notice nor recall her simply because she's looking at Spike.

Wayne started the introduction with a short cough, enough to make Spike, who was busy sipping his drink , raise his face.

"Well, Spiegel, I told you you'd meet my wife, didn't I? And now, she's here beside me. This is Vixen."

He turned to her and smiled.

Spike looked at the person beside him. She's tall, somehow taller than Faye; her wavy red hair matches her brown eyes; and she looks pretty mature than Faye.

And he couldn't explain why he compared the woman to Faye.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Spike Spiegel."

She extended her hand and Spike shook it.

"Ehem!" Faye abruptly stood up.

"Haven't we met before? I just can't remember where I could have met you."

She saw a peculiar smile on Vixen's eyes.

"You must be his wife, the bearer of his heart and his sweet life. No, I guess we haven't met somewhere else but here and today, Mrs. Spiegel."

Her eyebrow rose as she watched Spike carry out the conversation with this two.

Wayne's a bit mysterious to her and he's also one of the supposed guys with the bounty on his head.

And this Vixen… She looks flirtatious with her dress like that and her hair and all. But she acts so smoothly. She was no cheap chic, Faye admits.

But she doesn't like the way Vixen looks at Spike.

_I'm gonna shred her to pieces and make a carpet out of her! _

_She's flirting in front of her husband. _

_Hah! And Wayne doesn't care or is he juts plain stupid?_

_Spike! Why is he so engrossed with this conversation? _

_They're talking about bounty hunters ─ for goodness sake!_

"Well, this people – bounty hunters, they are called, are really inconsiderate. They appear out of nowhere and shoot somebody."

Spike was taken aback with such remark.

"I don't think you discuss that thing to them. You might be scaring them, honey. This is the first convention they have attended so far." That was Wayne while taking two cocktail drinks from a passing waiter's tray.

"I haven't experience that but I heard girl bounty hunters are a bit inattentive when it comes to discussion and they destroy more than what they are suppose to destroy. Well, a friend just kidded me one day. I'm not really sure if it's true. Haven't met one."

Her brows twitched a little upon hearing what Spike just said.

Faye smiled at him.

Deep inside she's repeating some words to herself.

_I'll be kind._

_I'll be kind_

_I'll be kind._

But she knew that she's not that affected.

"What's with the gender, honey? Men! Sometimes, you say women do all the crazy things. That's not fair." But she was smiling.

Spike's hand touched her forehead with gentleness, as though trying to feel the temperature.

"Women. You get so sensitive. But your head's not hot. That means you're not going to turn into anything if I make another comment."

Somehow, Faye could detect that he's enjoying this. Talking with her, sarcastically, but not really, because they're not frowning and no eyebrows met.

Subtly, she took his hand off her forehead and shoved a few strands of her hair.

"Who's going to turn into what?" She knows a different glint could be seen in her eyes. She feels like laughing but she wouldn't.

"Okay. No one's turning into something. I have this bad feeling that if say something displeasing; I'll be forced to crouch outside the doorsteps."

He was shaking his head, lightly.

Wayne laughed out loud.

"You're right. Women can overthrow men. At times, they have the power over you. They can even make you sleep outside of your bed room."

At that, Vixen remarked about men. Thus, their topic was shifted to women and men issues.

Faye felt relieved, somehow. And it's not because the topic changed.

It's because…

_Good. At least that red head stopped flirting around._

_And Spike's not looking at her that much. _

_He's looking at me!_

She tried to control herself from frowning or saying something when Vixen laughed because of a joke Wayne put up.

_Why does she laugh like that? Is she trying to amuse both men?_

_I know her. _

_But is she really the same woman who sat with me last night and took my winning moment away?_

_She told me we haven't met but I know she's just acting it all up._

"I think I'll leave you guys for quite a few minutes. I'll just go to the rest room." She heard Vixen say.

Faye watched Vixen smoothly move about.

She looked at Spike, who was looking at her too.

Spike nodded, as if reading her thoughts. She excused herself simply.

She looked back just to see the two, engrossed with whatever they must be discussing.

…………………………………

"So, why didn't you let them know?" she heard the sound of the water from inside the cubicle.

The cubicle door opened and Vixen went out soothing her red hair.

Her face was unreadable.

Faye's eyes followed her as she motions towards the sink to wash her hands.

"What did I not let them know, Mrs. Spiegel?" A mischievous grin playing on her lips.

There's no one there except for the two of them.

"Cut the crap! You know what I mean." She could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"You mean – tell them I met you at the casino and you lost all the money you had because of me. That's not a big thing to brag about, Faye."

"Listen, here. Do you think it's a big thing to me? Well, it's not." She's slowly losing her control again.

"You're too hot- headed and… stubborn. Stephen told me you drunk yourself to sleep based on what he spied on you last night."

Faye was taken aback. It took a second before she absorbed what Vixen meant and the reason for the impious glint in those eyes.

"Wayne? Then – " her words were cut off as she tried to move steps backwards putting more distance between the two of them.

But Vixen was faster. She grabbed her by the arm and twisted it to her back. With her right hand held tightly, she tried to lay a hand on her pistol with her left hand.

Faye fired the pistol, the sound ringing to the four corners of the powder room but surely nobody outside could have heard, and she saw blood dripping from Vixen's arm.

She could have managed to escape loose of Vixen's grip but as she turn to face the scarlet devil, a musky scent from the sleeping spray overpowered her senses and she saw the world turn dark before her, hearing her adversary's words.

"By the way, my name's not Vixen. It's Bloody Mary. Nice to meet you, Faye Valentine."

And she imagined Spike still talking to Wayne – no, to Stephen.

_Spike…_

………………………………………………..

It's been thirty minutes since Faye went to the powder room.

_Where could she be?_

He saw Vixen coming through a small crowd towards their table.

Wayne's been telling him about having a family and what disasters they bring.

For a few times, he was curious about the sadness he sensed in the man's voice.

There was no evident reason for such, because from the looks of it they're nice couple.

Spike heard Vixen's apology for the delay but something's bugging his mind.

"Where's Faye?" Wayne asked the question he wanted to ask.

Vixen shrugged her shoulder innocently and looked at them puzzled.

"I haven't seen her. Why?"

_Huh?_

Spike's face slightly lit up in an all at sea expression before some ideas flashed through his head.

It really didn't matter where she could have gone off because he knew that she can protect herself, especially when she gets annoyed.

The thought of her getting into trouble and punching somebody's face made his lips twitched a little into a frown.

He was actually picturing Faye, but in his mind, her arms are a bit larger than they really are.

_She's not the type to call out help at the top of her lungs._

_She might be even saving a man._

_That Faye._

"Uh… you can go ahead if you want. Don't waste your time waiting for her. I know where she is. She'll probably be back soon."

But deep inside him, he's not sure where to find Faye.

_Where could she be?_

_Maybe back at the hotel_

_Maybe…_

Wayne and Vixen glanced at each other.

A mystic agreement lies between them and Spike knows nothing about it.

The two excused themselves and modestly went.

It was then, that he noticed the scarlet shawl around Vixen's shoulders.

It's a different red…kinda seem wet.

_Must be the drink. _He thought to himself, thinking that the cocktail might have caused his hallucination.

For he saw something red slowly dripping on Vixen's arms, that she immediately placed her hands on her left arm.

_Blood?_

He dismissed the thought but something was bugging him.

He decided to call Jet.

It's the second day of the seminar and he needs his aid seriously.

He concluded that Faye could have gone back to the hotel.

And that, he shouldn't worry.

He lit a cigar, and placed his hands inside his pockets.

He looked so at ease but still…

_Faye_… 

………………………………………………………………


	8. Adversary's Stratagem

_Where could she have wandered off, now?_

_That brat…_

He took out a fresh stick of cigar and lit it up, silently browsing around for a familiar face.

He couldn't see Faye anywhere nor even coming.

He stood up after a few seconds of deciding if he'd stay and wait or just leave and conclude that Faye's lunatic side started again.

Smoothly and unnoticeably he walked through the crowd of couples swaying to the mellow dong and some talking among themselves.

While passing by one of the gents, he caught a glimpse at his a watch.

It's past ten o'clock.

_Maybe I should just talk to Jet about this. _

_He should know more by now._

_Cock could be anybody around here. _

_He could even be beside m._

Peripherally, he saw a guy wearing a black leather jacket with a dark lady beside him.

The guy was dressed odd enough to be suspicious.

_An action film jacket… some kind of fashion sense, eh?_

He passed by the bar just to see an azure-haired female imbibing a bottle of red wine.

"You weren't still satisfied last night,."

The woman looked back at him, with the furious expression he didn't even noticed because he was more surprised than to even see it.

It isn't Faye.

"What? H-Hik! I wasn't satisfied last night? Well, Mr. Lover boy – Hik! You're right. My stupid husband has some kind of flu. I don't even know if there are kinds of flu. H-hik! But he has it. And last night - well, forget about that ! Would you like to join me here?" Her face reddens.

"Ah… sorry miss. I thought you were my wife." He uttered in mere excuse because all eyes turned their way.

The woman stood up forcing the container to him. "Here, drink. H-Hik!"

"N-No. Someone's waiting for me."

"Who? You're wife? H-Hik! Why should you go to her. You'd only tire yourself. Walking is a bit tiring - hik1you know. I bet I'm more gorgeous than her! "

He couldn't think of anything to say. Everybody was looking at them and kinda waiting for whatever he'll say.

"Pardon me, I think I can't do what you wish. You see, my wife loves me more than her life. She almost decided to become a nun when we first broke up. Right now, it's her I see and I know when she sees me, she'll be running 3km/min., eyes sparkling and smiling, just to reach me. So, I need to leave."

Out of the blue, she wailed in frustration.

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, he smirked oddly, with a puckered brow.

"You're such a great man. H-Hik! Such loyalty! Oh, the appreciation….Hik! Why didn't I meet you earlier in my life? This is ridiculous. I'm such a pain am I not?"

Spike wanted to agree but the woman kept on talking to the people around them.

"H-Hik! He's a perfect husband. I'll pray that he and his wife would have a dozen boys so to put on a better group of very good husbands-to-be next in line. H-Hik!"

Since, everyone took notice of her, Spike made his way out of the place.

_Lying is a sin. But now, it's a heaven sent skill._

_Yah right! My wife's waiting for me, open arms – ready to scowl at me and kiss me with her fist._

_A dozen boys! Faye and I? – Our kids/_

_What a bombshell._

_I need to buy a whole planet for their playground. _

_I'll name the planet…Chaos!_

………………………

"Hey Spike!'

Jet had been waiting for this call since God knows when.

Yesterday, Spike called and a few minutes after that, Ed sent him freshly gathered facts about Stephen Cock.

He waited for Spike to call back but he didn't.

There's a new development with the investigation.

He knows how the guy looks.

But he shouldn't let Spike and Faye push through with the plan.

He shouldn't have let them go there even.

Now, they're both in threat.

"Jet? So, have you discovered anything?"

He wanted to let it go swift and light but he couldn't.

He knows Spike won't back out.

"I'm sending you his photograph. So, check your friendster after a few sec."

Spike looked up at the ceiling, seeing a thousand question marks. _Friendster?_

As though Jet prefigured what he was thinking, he cleared his throat and said, "Ah… I mean I'm sending it to you. Forget about that Friendster thing!"

Jet and Spike have been together for such a long time, and Jet has always thought of the latter as his own blood.

"But after I tell you… go back here." His voice sounded stern. "I mean it. You won't stand against him and it's a perilous mission."

Spike stopped taking another fresh stick of cigarette, his body seemed uptight. He wouldn't be like this if it's just some straightforward undertaking.

"Spill it out. The wicked blue witch ran off somewhere but tell it me then, while you send that damn picture."

Sigh… "Stephen Cock is a former member of the Silver Scorpion Clan. He was accused of murdering his own wife, Stephanie Backel. His real name's Wayne Backel, a citizen in planet Neptune. It says here that it wasn't just his wife whom he killed unmercifully, but the rest of her family who established the consortium. Do you remember the necklace he stole, according to police reports? It was on Stephanie's neck the day she was found smeared with blood."

"So? I don't see the point? What are these crashing couples' parties got to do with him?"

The older guy clicked a button, confirming the sending of Cock's photo. "Based on Ed's research, he and his wife weren't doing great. They always brawl at each other. Their marriage was just a set up. After the massacre incident, he left the clan with a pal, Bloody Mary. That's the name they call her. Since then he started crashing married couples' social gatherings. Stephanie's family finances those events. He's hunting them down. The reason…"

It wasn't long before Spike received Stephen's snapshot. The face…it was without doubt, familiar. "Why is he hunting them down?" he's starting to feel some qualm, gazing at the unconscious man looking at a distant view.

"I don't know." He heard Spike choke with what he said.

"This is serious old guy! I met him already."

He only heard him sigh and told him to go back. "Forget about the bounty. You have not fully recovered yet. I don't think you're capable of trounce him."

Silence…

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you kidding?"

"Spike!"

"Jet… I think he has Faye." Spike didn't hear any response before he hang up and dashed off to Faye's suite. He didn't hear Jet say, "He hates blue. And Faye looks like Stephanie. They're blue. "

……………….

The door flew open after he kicked it. Hell with the cost of the obliterate door! There's no Faye Valentine inside.

He ran to his own room, hoping she got drunk and mistook his room again.

But the room's empty, except for a beer bottle lying in the middle of the room. Something's inside.

He shot it and a scroll came out in the open.

Circumspectly, he picked it up. The piece in his grasp crumpled. He darted away after a glance at his wristwatch.

"Shit." He muttered under his uneasy breath.

_Damn._

……………………..

The letter:

_Mr. Cupid,_

_Looking for Mrs. Spiegel? At the old St. Louise Building, fetch her later… but then, she might not be there anymore._

_I'll be waiting for your arrows._

_Hades_

………………..

**There another chapter coming every two days. I finished them already but it has something to do with my schedule. So, I hope you'll still be interested with it. **

**Hope to hear from you. By the way, I'm really a hard headed person, aside from the fact that I'm lazy at times (which means most of the times).**

**But you'll be able to read the whole story before Valentine's Day.**

**P.S.**

**If I give you a headache, just drink a family-sized cola and munch something (you can also munch whatever you see, it's your option.)**

**That's effective specially with a glass of cold choco.**

Me!!! XX


	9. Encountering the bullets and matters of ...

She's been in this room for almost an hour.

_Haven't that booby guy discovered that I'm missing already_

_Or maybe he thought I'm just out for some fresh air._

_There's no fresh air here._

_I'm in a chaotic atmosphere! Who knows what these minions are up to!_

_Spike!_

"I don't like your silence Miss Valentine." She heard the Wayne guy who's actually Stephen Cock muttered smiling more of a teasing grin.

"And I don't like the way you look." It was Vixen, his partner Bloody Mary.

They have introduced themselves earlier to her but even if they didn't they were already obvious.

Cock stood up, he stood up and laughed sardonically. "Jealous BM. That's some kind of a title, eh?"

She watched, half aghast. Faye could perceptibly see the way Bloody Mary looks at Stephen with fondness while the latter seems so insensitive about it.

_Can't he see?_

_He's like that side- thorn haired lunatic…_

_Where is he?_

_Would he come?_

"Aren't you worried? It's been an hour or so. Anyway, if I'm in his shoes I won't care. Come to think of it, we're doing him a favor. That is eliminating a frenzied brat from his chaotic world. We're actually giving him peace, blue." That spangle of wickedness lights the red-haired lady's eyes.

Faye clenched her fist and said, "Hard luck, that's what you got. If I could have been less slapdash earlier in the comfort room, you won't have that snob face of yours anymore." Glancing mordantly at Bloody Mary's arm, she smiled wickedly. "Does it hurt? If so, put a gallon of alcohol and muriatic acid on it. That would make you feel better – ah... and I'll feel glorious."

"Bitchy." BM mumbled.

Stephen Cock walked out of the room with an enlightened face. "It's time. Your knight smoking cigarette is here azure."

"Spike…" She murmured his name gradually. It was when Stephen glimpsed at her that she detected the mildness in that sturdy being's face when he calls her 'blue'. Loneliness flickers in those eyes beyond the solidity he seems to show as his cover.

"Baby sit Mrs. Spiegel for a while BM. I'll just get my favorite hunter's autograph before I give him my gift… Bullets." He turned away just as Bloody Mary looked at him with that 'Please be back look', which he didn't see.

Faye turned away from the scene but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

_Poor gal…_

_So stupid…imbecile!_

…

_Just like – _

_Me._

…………..

* * *

It's cold.

The damn clouds are dense and thick than his hair.

Genteelly, he makes his way through the crowd outside the hotel. He hurries down to get in line with Jet. He told Jet to send his MONO (Machine Operation for Navigation of Outer Space) racer, Swordfish 2. He needs to reach Faye.

He boarded immediately and drifted in full speed, not even certain why he's being absurd all of a sudden. He should stay calm. But he couldn't.

_You're always a headache Faye!_

_When will you ever change?_

_Brat!_

…

_Why would I always have to do this for you?_

…

_Be safe… sea reject._

He sees St. Louise Building. It's an abandoned place.

He spied around before sighting a lean man grinning while looking at him welcomingly.

_Cock. The damn rooster!_

He went out of his craft and met the latter with coldness and calmly felt his gun.

Spike got a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"Hello Mr. Spiegel. Our wives are having a little chat inside. We'll have ours out here. What do you think?" his warm tone was afar from his cold blood thirsty stare.

"Stephen Cock. Has anyone told you, you have a horrible surname?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You have some comical sense spike hair. Your darling's doing okay unless if she pisses off BM."

Spike threw away the cigarette subtly. "Your BM's the one in trouble if Faye gets irritated."

Before the stick reached the ground they both made their moves. The sound of the rattling gun bangs beat the silence.

And Spike found his shield behind a broad and bulky wall post. He couldn't see Cock nor could hear him. He's very good at it.

"We're not playing hide and seek are we, Spike?" the mocking laughter seems to be coming from somewhere behind those walls.

"I'm not the one completely in hiding. You are, rooster."

"Try that one again. It's funny. It might be your first and last joke on me." Straight bullets went to his direction.

_Errr! This guy's excellent in these things. No wonder he's been running around easy without a scratch from his seekers. _

He tried to watch out for the bullets coming out for him. But the things seem like they have some kind of transmitting device that they fly to the perfect direction. If it hadn't been for the unruffled wall, he could be in smithereens. _The cock sure knows his cockpit._

It's difficult to perceive his exact location. His senses seem to work vaguely.

_Damn! What's wrong with the world? I couldn't hear him_. _I couldn't see him._

A bullet was trust into his right arm as he tried to move to a more suitable cover.

_Like hell! He's hell himself._

………………………...

"So, how long have you been together fire head?"

The scarlet slender figure moved towards her, her face emotionless.

"An interview, eh? Well, darling, we've been together since three years. We worked together for all those times and I've seen his guts and skills…

Your cowboy has no chance of defeating him."

"I don't care." But they both knew that she cared.

"You don't? That's such a talk from someone's who's gonna fall behind Spike's death."

"You don't even know him! By this time, your darling might be talking to Lucifer for pardon. By the way, it was never the two of you but you act like you're his wife. Don't overdose yourself with thinking and trying to have him, Ms. Mary."

Once she blurted out the words, a gun was pointing to her head. She's near to freeing her wrists from the tight metal.

"You've got the nerve to meddle with things that doesn't concern you. Just to tell you frankly I think you're gunbeat in love with Spiegel. Too bad." Bloody Mary looked at her despicably.

Faye almost jerked the unyielding metal if it hadn't been for those statements.

_That's not true…or is it?_

"Don't put me in your heels, Erythrocyte?"

BM fixed the bullet's target in place. "Presently as I thought, you would decline on your own heart's offer. That's what you're supposed to do. Otherwise you'll be like me. Stephen loss his wife and her family made it look like he did it. They murdered her because she would be the next leader and since she's a girl, that'll be passed to him. Her family cares nothing for her. And he just cared so much because he loved her. And Spike might know how he feels then. Because they're the same. They're both living in the past and seeing us as comrades. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Dummy! You're not that strong after all." But within Faye feels the gradual stabbing and the inert waves of whispering realizations. _They're the same._

"Now, that you know about it… I don't think Stephen would care if I kill you."

Faye knew she have to break free from this torture. She felt so numb to move. Her hands jerked away from the rigid metal but it seems like she lost all of her energy even to escape death.

In slow motion, she could see the trigger getting closer to being pulled and that means finally releasing the bullet which would end all this. BM's smiling sadly.

_It's not supposed to be this way._

Faye summoned all her sanity and yanked the gun before the trigger could be pulled completely. Instantly, she applied pressure to BM's injured arm. The woman cried in pain.

Frantically, Faye released her but took the gun away. Now, the position shifted in reverse.

"They're not the same. Spike may seem insensitive at times but he's actually sensible. I can't really justify that but I just know. And sometimes feeling is better than thinking."

She grabbed Mary by the arm and gave her a hit her at the nape, hitting her at that spot.

"I know how distressing you are about your situation but mark my word I will never be like you. I won't account for something which could never be mine."

Before her vision dims completely she managed to call the name of the person where her life revolved for how many years… faintly she cried, "Stephen…"

Faye looked away as she saw the depressing look on her face.

_Even if you believe they're just the same, things would turn out diversely for me._

…

_Because I have the nerve… the nerve to do whatever I feel would be good for me!_

……………………………...

* * *

The bullets flew continuously. There's no failure in being sent in the right direction – his direction to be exact.

_What the hell! _

_Where is he?_

It wasn't long before Spike saw the clues on where Cock could come from. _He just won't come from behind. He's not the type to. _

He went out and dashed full speed to another post.

He noticed the bullets coming from one direction. He looked at his right and overlooking his situation, tried to concentrate on the possibilities of Cock's action.

…………………...

_What do you think you're doing Mr. Spiegel?_

Cock, upon seeing Spike turned aback, thought of it as an obvious suicide. He was facing his bullets now and is not running or hiding behind the walls anymore.

_He wants to face the scythe… then he'll have it!_

Cock unnoticeably moved through the reverted lights of the afternoon and the uneasy darkness inside the building, to the far east where Spike stood. He went for the last shot he'll give his favorite bounty hunter but he the moment his bullet launched, the guy faced him sided diagonally just to avoid the hit. His right arm got shot again.

With the blood draping over his sleeves, Spike's gun was pointed at him. Spike pulled the trigger just as he pulled his.

It might seem like they shot each other at the same time but he knew the truth. He saw what happened.

Spike took the force to his left as he lurched sideways for a fall.

He didn't fall to the ground, because he had to smile. "I always dream of meeting you. Tell BM, I cared. Take care of Blue."

And Stephen felt his upper chest.

_Alas! I met you Spike. I met my end._

_I'm going to see Stephanie._

_How I missed her!_

_Take care Vixen – my Bloody Mary._

_

* * *

_

……………………………

Through the clamor of the gunbeats, Faye knew it has started. She couldn't run fast enough to help Spike. She saw him collapse and Stephen Cock kneel on the ground before completely kissing it.

It's been two or three seconds since she came to the scene but she couldn't move.

_He needs me._

_Spike…_

_But this will be the last._

In her mind the words rattles her within, _'. Because they're the same. They're both living in the past and seeing us as comrades. Nothing more. Nothing less.'_

She ran to him and touched his face. He's still alive, as she believed so even before she draw near him. He's just unconscious.

Faye held his hand for a moment and stood up abruptly, running towards the Swordfish 2.

_I wish there could be more._

_But it's just so fast. It's not easy for him._

_Now I know… Like Bloody Mary, I am in love with a man and the uncertainty for a happy ending is 99.9 out of 100._

_I could make use of that 1 but… unlike her, I decide that I'll conquer my life… not anybody else… not even that guy… Spike Spiegel._

"Hey! What happened?" Jet's voice and face were both of worry and relief. How's that possible? Faye's mind was preoccupied to think of the answer.

"He's injured but still breathing."

"I'll be there pronto! Faye?"

"I'm ok now. Hurry up Walther p99!"

She tried to sound abrupt but through the exterior lining of her personality she just doesn't have so much life in her. _Spike's doing ok but why am I feeling abysmal?_

_I'm ok…_

_I'm gonna be ok…_

………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

**Watch out for the next chapter!**

**-Pretty lil minnh**


	10. a girl's self destructive part

A room…

_I know this place._

On the bed a woman's sleeping.

_Who are you?_

Her face, where tears obviously just dried out, seems so lifeless and…lost.

It seems like she's not capable of smiling, but he knew she was.

_She's even capable of laughing out loud!_

But he couldn't name her…

As he looks at that face, he could heard her say, 'I was never home. I lost it years ago… Until I met the most despicable creatures in the universe…and they welcomed me home.'

_Such a long talk for someone sleeping. _But Spike knew she meant those words.

And he realized something, _Was she really smiling or laughing… or were those just self-defense mechanisms of herself just to hide her dejection? I should have thought…_

Slowly fading from his view, the woman woke up and hugged a noticeably damp pillow and started humming a familiar tune.

'I wish I could go home… but where's home? You're my only home. Now, I have to leave because… shocks! This is getting to my nerves…I could never have the home I want. I guess I just have to find a new one, then…'

_Faye?_

……………………………………………

It's been minutes since he woke up.

Spike feels a sudden pain in his head. _Must be from the medicine they gave me._

He looked around looking for signs of any living creature. _Maybe Jet's at the cockpit. Maybe Ed and Ein went home. Maybe Faye's…_

But he couldn't think of where she could be. The dream he had, bothered him like hell!

He remembered waking up, seeing her face, hearing her humming the same melody Julia used to hum. But she's nowhere.

He heard those familiar footsteps. Heavy steps that reflects the age of their proponent.

_Jet._

"You went half way to Lucifer's place, didn't you? So, how was it?" The warm tone filled the corners of the room. It was then that the smell of fried beef and green peppers reached his nose.

He smiled thinly. "Nice. Lucy says hello! He wanted me to stay but I said I can't."

"That's because a blue-haired devil took you away from the underground eh?'

"Ha. Ha. Your joke's not funny. So, where is the nuisance?" his voice with no sign of sarcasm but it was just some plain question.

Jet turned around, him not seeing the guy's expression, and said "She flew off. Said she needed some fresh air."

Spike held his breath. He couldn't explain the feeling. There's nothing inside him that he could portray. "Maybe she needs fresh air."

"she needs more than fresh air." He spun around to face Spike, his hand imitating the form of a gun. "And you need some sensitivity. Bang!" As if shooting Spike straight to the heart.

"You're acting strange."

"Look at the mirror and ask who's acting weird." Jet walked away, smelling his halfway-to-burning meal. "I cooked something. You need some energy. Haunting down an azure lunatic is harder than any bounty hunting."

Jet left him with his eyes focused on the bandage on his chest. There's a strand of hair on it. It's blue. Faye's.

_So… she left. _

……………………...

_What an asshole… He's just like any guy._

_The difference is – he's hair resembles torrid thorns!_

Smiling sadly, she took a last glimpse on the old metal that adopted her, which seemed to her like decades ago – bebop.

_A home found… and lost._

_Not lost… I left it! _

"Sayonara bebop… It was nice staying there. I wish I could bring more trouble that would make your boring lives sprint in high spirits, but I guess I can't. I know you're better off without me, anyway." She laughed melancholy to herself. "I have some sense to protect myself, my only property. So, I guess, I can't hand myself to you Spike. You're just not worth it!" She smiled grimly as she tries to visualize the grinning Spike. But when she smiled deviously to herself, as though, she discovered the truth behind the existence of the universe, a tear streaked down her cheeks.

Faye shoves a few strands and geared her MONO racer to full speed.

"Spike… you good-for-nothing, booby, imbecile, no-account snob, brainless, dim-witted, rag hair! Why do you have to exist!"

_Exist… just to make me feel like this._

_And… just to notice me not…_

_I hate you…Damn! I don't? _

_Someday I'll really hate you until I forget you completely!_

_And Faye Valentine would never be on the list of crazy dense women who tumbled and never stood up because of love. Not me!_

"Damn!"

The metal, with it s pilot digging deep into her emotions, fled away to the vast universe – leaving bebop.

………………………………………………………

_What's with this entire hullabaloo? _The noisy rumbling awakened his senses. The noise had been coming from the kitchen. _That sounded like pans and saucers having a party…_

The noise of a made-up mono pod sound seems to be coming nearer… 'swoooosh-oosh'… nearer…'swish! Swoosh!... and a skinny kid and a dog came bubbling in with the noise.

"Ed? Ein?" Spike stared at the two figures chasing each other around like two mono racers.

Ed stopped on his tracks and halted the dog, too. "Hey , Spike- Spike! Jet-Jet thrown us out-out the kitchen – kitchen…" He glanced around looking for something or… someone. "Where's your wifey? Faye- faye?"

Spike let out a heavy sigh and touched his bandaged chest. "She went out for fresh air."

Ein barked at Ed. The boy turned at the dog as though he was talking to it. "Oh.. yeah! I forgot!" He turned to Spike after glancing at the kitchen. "Jet told us to get you. We need to go now. We're gonna play with Faye-faye!" Ed didn't even wait for his answer. The two sprinted away, still playing their chasing- mono-racers, going somewhere to fetch Faye.

"I thought that boy and that dog.. they're genius but there's no fresh air in space. Might as well attend to Jet's cooking." And he smiled grimly to himself before clutching the blue strand unconsciously.

……………….

* * *

And Faye landed… _You're better off without me. And I'm better off this way._

Humming along the sad song she used to hum while the injured Spike sleeps…

_I just need to chill out! _Her lips moved into a wide smile but her eyes didn't.

_I just need to chill out._ She didn't smile when she told herself this.

_I just need to chill out…_ Now, she didn't even think she's telling it to herself. It's like she lost a big part of her.

Some stupid part… Stupid but worth happiness to live with.. something she left behind with bebop… though she tries to ignore and deny it.

_I can't get you out of my mind.. prickle-headed cowboy…_

……………………………………………………..

* * *

**Last chap comin' out!**

**Be patient please… **


	11. final planet called home

The perched bodies of light in the universe seemed like endless realizations for Spike. These lights came flashing by. They reminded him of impossibilities and of how different he had been for the preceding days. Since he saw Julia taken away by bullets, a vacuous space inside him grew. Now that Faye's gone… He couldn't help but feel that space getting larger than before. _It's not right. What the hell!_

_The azure headache was a pretty sight walking around bebop._

_But it would be the end of the universe if I lost my senses then._

_The thought of Faye…_

_I can't help it…_

_It's chaotic! Damn!_

…………………..

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Whatever!" she handed the man the money and went off without hesitation. "I can't believe a soda can cost so much as a race ticket. When was the last time I had a soda, anyway? Hell!" she was muttering as she saunters downtown. A few people gazed at the TVs on a window display.

……

Bang!

Cowgirl: Hello, Cowboys!

Jim: Today, we have a special treat for you! We're sure you'll enjoy this big hunt. (chuckles) Beautiful hunt!

Cowgirl: Jim, I think their eyes will be swooning blue. So, let's give the name of the new bounty-bound-to-be-taken celebrity.

Jim: She is Faye Valentine. Yes! She, not he! I know that sounds amazing.

Cowgirl: (looking at a few papers) So, she ran away without paying her debts. That's a bit low.

Jim: Pretty tough for a cat! They are willing to give anything just to have her caught. Wow!

Cowgirl: We have news that she is now in –

Jim: Oh devil! It's time to part.

Cowgirl: Too bad. See you next time space Cowboy!

Bang!

……….

_Huh?_

_What the?_

_How could they?_

_Why?_

_Just for that?_

"Mooommmyyy! She looks exactly like the lady on TV." A little girl pointed at her, distracting the sequence of queries on her mind. Eventually, all eyes were drawn to her. It was about a second of a frozen moment. Then, it hit her!

"Damn that torn-head!" she was on, a track fielder on the go.

Faye almost reached her monoracer when bullets rained her way.

"Faye Valentine! You can run but you can't hide." An old grumpy voice belonging to a stout man got to her nerves. It was a split moment when a few more bounty hunters came after her with shotguns, bombs, calibers, and all the destructive devices they plan to use on her.

"Go to hell maniacs!" and she was off towards space again.

_I need to find my own planet. These geeks won't stop. _

_But first, I must find those nut-heads!_

"Grrr! You're dead meat!"

She turned in every alley to avoid her determined suitors. Suitors who see the bounty on her head instead of her face. Unfortunately, she went inside a dead-end. "Crazy walls!" She was forced to turn around, face to face with attempting murder, attempting rape and planning slavery. Continuously, she fired her furious frustrations. "Let's see if you maniacs won't leave me alone. Go away!" And the poor alley was harassed and fogged afterwards. When the prosecutors gawked at the previous view, there was no Faye at the dead-end corner.

She was miles away.

_Too bad_, _you're all scumbags!_

She's furious but…

_Bebop…_

Will she come back?

………..

"What!"

Jet's face lit up in awe. Spike included Faye on the bounty list.

"She owes us. And didn't pay a single sweat." The man said casually.

Jet lit up a cigar and sat down comfortably on the couch. "Well, you have a point. But what if someone else takes her down? What on space are you gonna give them?" His statements were clear and testing. "Or maybe they'll just have her as a slave. As I think about it, that's a great thing!"

Spike joined the atmosphere. He lit his own cigarette, "Too bad for whoever would do such baloney. Just imagining the poor guy makes me cry with pity for him. She'll never be of good use." And he shook his shoulders with abhorrence.

"Then, why do you still want her back?"

"She owes us something. She's a thief." It's as though the conversation was just one of those simple talks about bounty heads.

"She's not Julia, Spike." Jet said flatly.

"She's not Julia. Fire and ice don't mix, Jet."

Jet could only smile. _What an excuse! The prickle of his hair has gotten into his head. _

…………………………

She was drawing nearer and her heart just can't stop pounding so hard. _This is preposterous!_ She felt the blood rushing through her head as the familiar view comes in contact with her eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

And her heart's too loud for her to realize she's holding her breath.

_This is preposterous!_

Until the familiar metal started shooting her with deadly stars. "What a welcome!"

Swooshing and swaying, she tried to avoid damage. She geared sideways to the left and right. And her monitor says, "Power low. Power low. Power low. Power low."

"BULLCOWS! Does heaven have to reciprocate bad luck!"

"Welcome back, Faye." She has been craving to hear that easy toned voice since who-knows-when.

"Spike." There was no hint of anger in her voice, she knew. It was a simple stating of a name.

"How did you like your farewell party? Ehem! I mean welcome party." His tone, still easy but a bit testing.

She braced herself and ignored the crying need of her vehicle. Faye launched all her bullets towards Swordfish. She even launched a missile!

"You want to send me to hell, eh?" said Spike, not even a bit bothered by her rampage.

"You son of a planet! What did you think you just did? You scheduled my death. You're not just booby but totally nuts!" every word flying with her bullets.

"What's the big deal with money, anyway? So, I owe you so much. You don't have to set me up in a big rabbit hunt. I'll pay my debts, you vagabond!"

All she heard was Spike laughing. He was laughing like he wouldn't have much time to do it tomorrow. "You stole something Faye Valentine."

"So now, you've got the nerve to call my name like I did the worst thing on the universe! Aside from meeting you, what else would it be, dumb-dumb?"

"Stop calling me names. I think there's really no sense of etiquette running in that pretty blue head." The Swordfish waved to and fro, not getting into contact with Faye's icy surprises.

"There must have been some mistake when you were baptized in a woman's name."

Her machine continued crying, "Power low. Power low. Power low." And it was devastating but she ignored it. "I may be a ran-away whatever but I'm not a thief who would leave evidences, Spike-head."

"Well, this time you did. And you're setting my life into a big bang." He was unreadable. Now, Faye couldn't read what was in it.

"I don't know what the hell you're – " her words were cut off by the sudden shutting down of her monopod. And she ran out of ammunition. She's just as worse as lost in space.

She heard the clutch of Spike's monoracer on her monopod. He's carrying her towards bebop.

"Corny."

_Huh? What's this guy talking about?_ She rested her head and gazed at the glittered blackness.

"Spike. I don't want to go back." She was serious. "I know where I belong now. I know, it's not like me but it's true."

"Yah, so you don't want to bring doom to our peaceful place anymore. Pity, but I won't let you leave."

"Spike?" Spike's face shaped into a staid expression. "You have stolen me away from my grief grave. Won't you even care to join me in my eternal suffering Faye?"

"You're… You're nuts! What the hell are you talking about? I don't understand the language of aliens so why don't you speak English!" it's the inner mechanism working again.

The guy's face shifted into aghast. "This is one of the most frustrating time of my life. It's humiliating to say those words and now, you're telling me you don't understand. Where were you when God showered the human race with logic?" He was obviously a bit shied with her reaction.

"Why you - !"

Before she could continue the face in her monitor broke into a thin understanding smile. "Faye, let's stop this. Let's just go home."

"Home?"

"That's the only way you could return what you have taken away when you ran away."

………………………………………………………………….

The silence was deafening but vast. It was one of those times that words are not just enough to expressed inner thoughts.

And Faye started to hum that recognizable tune… the music that woke him up from hell and took him back to reality.

It was the same music that made him remember Julia. But more than that, it's the music of an unpredictable meteor shower in his life – a more beautiful magic than he did not see in his eyes… he saw the past and somehow the future… but he never saw this coming.

_Falling in love with Faye was too destructive for my eyes to see. It's like an unbearable admission of the end of the world! Meeting her was a mistake._

But it was the perfect mistake.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Guys, **

**Thanks a lot. I've been really busy. As I've told you, this is my first fanfic… It might be the last though. I' m too busy with life to sit around and dream (too bad, eh?)**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'll stay attached to still. I enjoyed doing this fic... really.**

**tnx! ;-P**


End file.
